1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device.
2. Description of Related Art
Operable toys have been known that include a switching mechanism as an input device. Such operable toys can be operated, for example, by inserting keys into the toys so as to operate switches in the toys (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4872019).
Such a toy has the following switching mechanism: a key inserted into the toy is turned to activate several switches disposed in the turning range of the key.